Beginning of hell
by LINK92
Summary: Link is finaly on his way to defait Ganondorf and return the Master Sword to The Temple of Time.   He cant wait to be done with the hole Hero Of Time thing. unfortunaly for Link there is someone out there who has other plans for him. Dark Link is back!
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago there was peace in Hyrule. everyone was happy.

That changed quickly when a man from the desert appeared in Hyrule center.

the man's name was Ganondorf, and this man had a plan to rule over Hyrule ...

Of course, no one dared to stop him, because this man was powerful and he had the trifore of power.  
>The village had a little hope that the Legendary Hero of Time would show up and kill the demon.<br>Years passed but no Hero of Time appeared.  
>Seven years have passed since Ganondorf took over Hyrule and the village was starting to lose hope. No one knew where the princess was, and The Hero of Time was not here.<p>

One day when the village had begun to lose hope entirely, it happened.

There he was. Hero of Time had come to save the village and the rest of Hyrule from Ganondorf.

The young boy with the fairy went across the street and walked too Ganon castle.

Now it's on! Everyone in the village thought. All of them shouted and clapped their hands when Link went past them to the castle.

The young boy met the faces of the village people, smiling and thinking, "Soon it is over, I hope!"

The young boy continued advancement up the hill and did not look back. The village looked in that direction until they could not see him anymore.

Link was now in the castle...

Hours passed and the village began to wonder if their hero had fallen.

But suddenly they heard a bang, everyone in the coffee bar jumped and ran out the door to find the cause of the blast and there they saw it. Ganon Castle had collapsed.

Everyone cheered and hugged each other. Some in the crowd let the tears fall.

A while after Ganon castle had collapsed the village heard a loud roar.  
>The roar came from a gigantic monster that had just lost to a boy of 17 years. The Hero Of Time.<p>

Soon, all see the dark clouds that covered the sky disappeared and the sun came out.

IT WAS OVER!

Everyone celebrated and danced in a circle, the children came running and joined the party.

"There he is," said one child.  
>All of them turned around and saw no other than The Hero of Time. He looked completely worn out.<br>The shield was placed behind his back while the sword was hanging limply from historical arm.  
>He smiled at them and said "it's over, Ganon is sealed away"<p>

and just as Link had expected they all began and clap for his effort.

Link smiled and said, "Then there is only one task left, Navi. I can`t believe it's over"

Navi smiled at him "I'm so glad we're done with this saving Hyrule thing"

"Yeah, me too"

Link and Navi was on their way to place the Master Sword at his home.

When they began approaching the Temple of Time Link was suddenly stopped by the Navi ..

"Link!"

"What is it, Navi," Link had places one foot on the stairs to the entrance and turned to see the Navi.

"I feel ... this feeling ... there is something wrong here ... we have company ..."

Link raised an eye brown and looked around. But there was nothing there.

"I see nothing Navi"

"mmmm ... maybe ..!" Navi was not 100% sure as she followed Link in the Temple of Time.

When they entered the Temple of Time Link suddenly stopped. He suddenly felt really cold and another thing Link noticed was the 3 stones he had managed to get in the beginning of his journey was gone.

And the entrance to where the Master Sword was supposed to be placed was closed.

"What the ..." Link was confused. He took off his hat in confusing before he placed it on his head again.

He looked around. There was no one here!

"How am I supposed to put the master sword back where it belongs when I can't get in there?"  
>Link was waiting for a response to come from Navi, but he never got an answer which was really strange.<p>

"Navi you're supposed to tell me what I can do!" Link turned around as he said this and froze in the place.

Link's eyes widened.

"NO!"

Right in front of him was none other than his evil twin brother Dark Link.

Link backed away and pointed at him "How ?... W. .. where is Navi?"

Dark Link grinned as he walked towards Link. "you're stupid fairy is here"

He took out a glass from his pocket, and there she was but she was unconscious.

"Let her go Dark" Dark Link only grinned and put the glass back in his pocket.

"Only if you surrender yourself to me," Link froze on the spot and stared at the Dark Link

"What?"

Dark Link grinned at him while he looked town to the pocket.  
>"Of course... How could I be so stupid?"<br>"I should have known that you wouldn't surrender yourself to me because of just a stupid fairy, well well...her dead will be your fault Link"

He grinned at Link who was just standing there in shock.

Dark Link picket up the bottle where Navi was inside. He picked her up, looked at Link who still was in shock.

Dark Link shook Navi and forcing her to wake up. Navi writhed in his arm and tried to get free.  
>Dark Link laughed at her attempts.<p>

"Let's see how long you`re little fairy survive when I'm starting to pull out the wings from her body."  
>Dark Link reached out to grab one of the wings.<p>

LIIIINK!

Link suddenly get his feelings back, he drew his sword and stretched it to the Dark Link`s stomach.  
>Dark Link fixed his gaze on his sword. A smile went around his mouth.<p>

Link felt the sword hit its target ... but something was wrong. Very wrong..

The Master Sword was vanishing in his grip. Link looked while the sword disappeared right in front of his eyes. He closed his eyes.

He could hear Navi scream and he opened his eyes. Dark Link had begun to tear off her wings.

"NO!" Link screamed. He ran to Dark Link without a sword.  
>Dark Link laughed and kicked him back in the stomach.<p>

Link landed on his back. He grunted as he hit to hard floor and got to his feet again.

Dark Link was about to rip off the other wings.

"Okay then ... You win" Dark Link looked up at Link.

"Oh, really ..."

"Yeah just….just..

Just let Navi go and you can take me with you," Link closed his eyes after this he had said this, he held out his arm to Dark Link.

"Link, don`t do this"

"shut up stupid fairy, you are free to go. I have what I came for"

Dark Link throw Navi on the floor and grabbed Link's arm.

Link opened his eyes and thought: I am sorry Navi before he disappeared in a dark cloud with Dark Link.

The last thing Navi heard was Link screaming in pain and Dark Link laughing.

The cloud disappeared and Navi collapsed on the floor, she breathed heavily before the light went out and she didn't move anymore.

This was the beginning of hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Beginning of hell

Chapter 2

Link could barely breathe when he was dragged into a dark shade with Dark Link.

He could feel tears in his eyes at the sight of Navi lying bloody on the floor.

She is going to die and it's my fault thought Link.

He screamed and tried to make Dark Link loose his grip on him. But he knew there was no hope of escaping. The grip Dark Link had on him was to hard.

"Stand still Link," said Dark Link as he grabbed his arms behind his back, hard.  
>"AH" Link could feel his arms scream in protest when they were twisted behind his back.<br>Link couldn't feel his arms.

Dark Link grabbed his arms and keeping them together behind his back. Then he found a rope from his pocket and wrapped it around his arms.

Dark Link wrapped the rope several times before he took hold of both the ends of the rope and tightened it before he made a double tie that was simply impossible to tie up again without using a knife or something.  
>Link groaned in pain, he was in the process of fainting but Dark Link forcing him to be awake by lifting his head up by his hair.<p>

"Ah ah ah, don't even think about it" said Dark Link in a dangerous tone.  
>Links head went around in exhaustion.<p>

Link wanted more than anything else to get out of this dark cloud that would lead him and Dark Link to who knows where.

Dark Link saw how exhausted Link was. He grinned and bent down so he could whisper in his ear.

"Do not be concerned Link, we`re almost there now"

Dark Link laughed and got up again while he forced Link to stand up with him.

Dark Link had a fast grip on Links arms that was still on his back while his other hand took a hard grip around his neck.

Dark Link could feel his pulse and it went incredibly fast.

He tightened his grip on his neck.  
>Link groaned in pain and notice that he suddenly could hardly breathe because of the grip Dark Link had around his neck.<p>

Link tried to make Dark Link lose a bit of the grip he had around his neck.

Dark Link only laughed.

"What is it Link? Troubling of breathing? "Said Dark Link as an evil grin spreading on his face.  
>Link did not answer, just groaned in pain.<p>

Dark Link notice that Links lips began to change color and Link was about to collapse.

Dark Link relaxed a little on his arm and let Link be able to breathe.

Link coughed.

Dark Link laughed and said to Link.

"Who would have thought that the great hero Link was so easy to kidnap"

Dark Link said his name in sarcasm.

"I'm going to escape," said Link.  
>"Hahaha, do you really think you can just escape me,Link? You`re pathetic "<p>

Dark Link laughed again.  
>"No, you are pathetic. You were willing to kill Navi to get to me, "replied Link.<p>

Dark Link tightened his grip on the Links throat again and Link groaned in pain .

"Tell me Link, how does it feel to be captured by your own shadow?"  
>Link started to tremble but did not answer the question.<br>Dark Link laughed and held a hard grip on Link when he saw the black cloud they were inside was starting to loosen up.

"Ah, we finally here," said Dark Link as he walked out of the dark cloud with Link.

"Welcome to the Dark World, Link."

Link opened his eyes and the sight that met him was absolutely terrible. Everything was dark and gray. There was no sign of light anywhere.  
>Link began to tremble and pressed his body harder against Dark Link.<p>

"Ah, little Link is afraid of the dark, isn`t that sweet," said Dark Link.

"Well maybe this will help you relax a little more"

Dark Link grinned and grabbed the back of Link with one arm. Link could feel Dark Links nails rub inside his skin and he cried out in pain and tried and get away.

Dark Link laughed.  
>"You're so pathetic Link, its amazing that Ganondorf lost to you"<p>

"Just wait Dark, when I find out where you brought my sword, I'll kill you to!"  
>Link shook himself free from Dark Link and ran as fast as he could straight ahead.<p>

Dark Link grinned and watched as Link was trying to run away from him.

He sank himself into the ground and came up again in front of Link who quickly stopped, turned and ran the other way.

Dark Link laughed and sank himself to the shadows again and came up in front of Link again. Link stopped and was about to turn around and run the other way again.

Dark Link rolled his eyes and took a hard grip on his arm and forced him to stop.

Link panicked and began to scream for dear life.

Dark Link grabbed him hard by his arms which were still tied behind his back.  
>Link groaned, turned his head to look at Dark Link.<p>

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.  
>"You thought you had killed me! Did you not? "Said Dark Link<p>

Links eyes widened in horror.  
>"To be honest, I thought so," said Link, he looked down to the ground, avoided to meet Dark Links expression.<p>

"Well you did not and now I`m going to torture you and no one can save you, nobody knows where you are and you`re stupid fairy is dead"

Dark Link could feel Link began to shiver again and he grinned.

"Well let's move on, shall we?" Dark Link was about to take Link to a huge black castle but stopped when he saw someone who was working on something where Dark Link and the rest of the shadows used to make swords and torture devises.

"Dark Link is that you?" Asked a big man with red eyes.  
>"What do you think stupid?" Said Dark Link back.<p>

He hated to answer such stupid questions and he always rolled his eyes.

"What brings you here?" He asked back and ignored the comment Dark Link just had given him.

"Well I came to show my new play thing what you`re making right know. He would be so glad if you could show him what you`re making "Dark Link chugled a little bit.

"Of course" said the man.

Dark Link forced Link to look up who gasped in shock at the sight that met him. 

His sword.

"What are you doing with my sword" Link asked angry.

"I am remaking it a little bit, and it is no longer yours" he answered.

Link shock his head.

Dark Link only watched the whole scene with a big smile on his mouth.

"Well we should be going right know, bring me the sword when you`re done with it!" said Dark Link to the man. 

"Of course" he answered.

Dark Link forced Link to come with him and they walked inside the castle, down a long stair and inside a little cold cell.

Link noticed that it was dripping water from the ceiling. It was so cold in here and the floor was soaked with water.

Dark Link chuckled a little and forced Link to sit down in the floor since there was no bed in the cell.

He then took out a small knife from his pocket and breaks the rope on Links arms.

Link was happy he finally did, because he could barley feel his arms right now and when Dark Link was finish Link looked down to watch his arms.  
>He noticed that he was bleeding from the wound because of the rope.<p>

He closed his eyes, fists and leaned his head to the stone wall.

Dark Link chugled as I watched Link.  
>Link opened his eyes and noticed that Dark Link still was with him in the cell.<br>He looked up to meet his red eyes and black skin.  
>A smile went across Dark Links face and Link shivered.<p>

"Better make yourself comfortable with this cell. It is your home from now on"

Link closed his eyes, trying to not lose hope.

Dark Link laughed, turned around and was about to leave Link alone.  
>He turned around before opening the cell door and said.<br>"I will be back Link and the torture will begin"

Link watched as Dark Link closed the cell door and a key went around, closing the door.

He then heard footsteps as Dark Link walked down the hallway and up the stairs.

Back in the cell Link was trying to hold himself warm while he heard the same sound every second.

Plop plop plop plop…

Link sighed, closed his eyes.

He curled into a ball on the floor trying to hold back tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Navi I should have listened to you!"

"What am I going to do?" Link shivered again, he was so cold.

He lay down on the floor and closed his eyes in the hope that all this was just a nightmare and he was about to wake up.

Plop Plop Plop Plop…. This sound was the only thing Link could here before falling into sleep.  
>A tear went down his face.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Beginning Of Hell

Chapter 3

Dark Link was smiling when he walked out of Link`s cell, he locked the door and walked down the hallway and up the stairs.  
>He had work to do. Now that Link was caught and placed in his new home Dark Link could go on with his plan.<br>He laughed as he walked down the hall while he played with his keys. He throw them up in the air and to took them again.  
>Dark Link was on his way to his room to get some sleep before he went ahead with his plans and not to mentions what he was looking forward to the most: torturing Link.<br>Just the thought of Link lying cold and alone down in the cell made Dark Link grin evilly. 

"Dark Link"

Dark Link turned and looked around to find the source of the voice.

"Who is it? How dare you shout my name without showing yourself, "Dark Link screamed back.

"I apologize"

The man came running around the corner, it was the same man Dark Link and Link had met earlier today.  
>Dark Link noticed the expression in his face, panic.<p>

Dark Link sighed and decided to go straight to the point.  
>"What happened?" He asked.<p>

"T...Th... The sword, "the man could hardly stand up.

"What about that?" Said Dark Link in a dangerous tone.

The man trembled before he continued. "It ... it glowed"

Dark Link lifted one eye brown and wrapped his arms crossed over his breast. He breathed heavily.

"It glowed?"

"IT GLOWED" Dark Link roared in rage and the man trembled more and looked away, terrified of meeting his face.

"Well well. Since the sword still has some power I assume there is only one solution to the problem "Dark Link grinned.

"And what is that solution?" The man asked nervously.

Dark Link was lost in his thought, looking down at the man.  
>"Just bring me the sword, will you!" said Dark Link<p>

"But how shall I touch it if it is filled with a force that you or I cannot touch without great pain?" He asked.

Dark Link sighed and thought: "is it really possible to be more shorter sighted than this!"

"I guess is the same way as the rest of us, you have magic that you can take advantage of, haven't you? "Dark Link said to him.

He sighed again when he noticed the expression on his face, he was confused.

Dark Link turned around, ran his fingers through his black hair before he turned around again, lifted his arm and said.

"Like this in other words!"

The man screamed when he noticed that his body was lifted up from the ground. He looked down at Dark Link who used his arm to figure out how high he wanted to lift him.  
>The man gasped when Dark Link smiled and asked<p>

"Do you understand now?"  
>"Yes! Yes, I understand, "he replied as he tingled in the air.<p>

"good." Said Dark Link and with a little movement the man was thrown backward and landed on the end of the corridor.  
>He got to his feet and ran to retrieve the sword.<p>

Dark Link sighed, closed his eyes and waited for him to come back again.  
>He went to the window and looked down just in time to see the man run out of the house with the sword over his head as he ran back to where Dark Link stood and waited.<p>

Dark Link turned and looked down the corridor, just when the man came running around the corner with the master sword over him.

Dark Link laughed, "You are aware that you can move through walls and everything else as long as you are in the Dark World right?"

The man looked up at him and said "Thank you for telling me that!"  
>"Oh, no problem," said Dark Link with a grin on his face as he lifted his arm and used the his magic to bring the sword to him.<p>

"Now what shall I do with you my little sword?" Dark Link said while he studied it.

"We could just lock you away and tell little Link that you where destroyed"

Dark Link went down the hall with the sword ahead of himself while he talked to it.

The man who had bringet the sword standed up, Confused. He turned and walked back to his house.

Dark Link was standing in front of a door. He looked for the key to the room.

He went inside, closed the door and with his free arm that was not focused on the sword he made a twilight sky inside the room.

Dark Link grinned over his work before he placed the sword inside the twilight cloud, he then left the room. Locked the door and went to get a few hours of sleep before he decided to wake Link and begin his torture.

-

Link lay on the floor. He could not sleep because it was so cold and because he simply lay on stone.

Plop Plop Plop Plop Plop. Link sighed. That sound really began to get on his nerves. He wondered what time it was.

Link stood up, sighed and looked down at his arms. It didn`t bleed anymore. Link noticed again that he had completely white fingers because of the cold. He shuddered, grabbed his arms around his wrist, trying to keep himself warm while he walked around in his cell,

He was deep in his own thoughts.

He thought about what Dark Link did now, an escape plan, how his sword had ended up here, and about Navi.

"Navi" Link stopped in the middle of the room. He bent down with his head on hisr knees and began sobbing.

This is all my fault he thought. He wiped away the tears from her eyes, stood up and walked toward the door that led out to the hall.

Link pulled in the door with all the force he had, yelled and cursed aloud about how this could be happening to him right now!

He turned his back to the door in frustration as he looked for another escape out of this cell.  
>Maybe it's a secret passage Link thought as he stroked the stone walls, trying to find something.<br>When he started to think about what Dark Link had said to him before he left him alone just made him more desperate to get out of this cell

"I will be back Link and the torture will begin!"  
>Link trembled more when he thought of this and continued to look for an escape.<p>

He jumped when he suddenly heard footsteps coming toward his cell.  
>"Dark Link?"Link thought aloud.<p>

He looked desperately around one last time before he looked around and lie down on the floor pretending to be asleep.

The footsteps stopped outside his cell door. He heard the sound of the keys that went around and the door opened.  
>Link continued to keep his eyes closed as he heard the figure come closer to him.<br>Link could feel feet kicking him in his stomach.

Link gasped in pain, his eyes opened wide as he looked up at the man who had taken his sword.

"You" Link said he get to his feet ready to fight if he had to.  
>"What have you done with my sword?" Link said furious.<p>

"You're stupid sword attacked me!" He answered back.

"No way!," Link said sarcastic back.

The man stared down at Link and Link decided to ask what he did here.

"Is it now you like to ask me for tea party or something?" Link said as he tried to keep his voice calm.

"Do not make me laugh boy, no I have come to get my revenge on you for what you`re stupid sword did to me"

Link raised an eye-brown as the man in front of him went up his t-shorts to show Link the wound he had get from his sword.

"You got what you deserve, you are lucky to still be alive" Link said back.

The man stared at him and answered.

"Well let's hope you're as lucky when I'm done with you"

Before Link could say something the man grabbed him around the neck.

He went out of the cell, across the hall, up the stairs and continue down the hall.

And to Link's biggest fear he began to scream.

He yelled so loud, Link begun to get nervous.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get me killed? "Link hissed.

the man continued to yell with all strength, while Link tried to get free, running back to his cell and pretend like nothing ever happen before Dark Link woke up.

-

Dark Link was lying on his bed in his boxer. He was in a deep sleep. The red carpet that he had around himself had begun to fall off him. He had his mouth wide open and one foot tingle outside the edge of the bed.

Little did he know that he was rudely awakened by the worst sound he had ever heard.

Dark Link jumped out of bed and listened.

"What the hell is going on?" He thought annoyed as he put on his black tunic. He was on his way to take his boots on as the door to his bedroom was thrown open and in rushed the same man he had meet earlier that day.  
>Dark Link sat up, the man continued to yell. He shook his head before noticing something he had not expected. Not this fast!<p>

"Link?" Dark Link stood up and walked over to Link and the man who held him.

"SHUT UP," Dark Link yelled to the man and he was silent.

Links head went around. He was glad the man finally stopped screaming.

He sighed and tried to wriggle free from the grip the man had on him.

The man noticed that Dark Link was standing close by, he grinned and let go of Link, which Link hadn`t expected.  
>Link gasped and almost fell on the floor but was pulled up again by Dark Link.<p>

Link felt himself being pulled up by his hair. He screamed in pain.

Dark Link was furious, he took his elbow around the neck of the Link and whispered in his ear.

"Got you" Link began to tremble and tried to get free. He soon noticed that it was hopeless.

Dark Link turned against the man and asked him what was the meaning of this.

"Dark Link, I was on the trip to give our guest some food and he just invaded me when I did not paying attention and ran away. Luckily I managed to catch him before he got away."

The man had to concentrate not to splash out in laughter. This would do it, he thought.

"Hey," Link shouted. This bastard does not tell the truth, Link thought.  
>Dark Link tightened his grip on Links neck and Link groaned in pain.<p>

"I'm glad you managed to catch him before he escaped. I will make sure he is punished for it, "said Dark Link as he stared down at Link, who had begun to tremble with the thought of being tortured because of something he hadn't done.  
>Link concentrated on keeping his tears back.<p>

The man grinned at the Link and answered "that is great to hear, we cannot let Link try to run away without being punished for it," the man winked at Link who just shook his head before he turned and walked out of the room.

Link closed his eyes and sighed.

Dark Link drew Link on his bed and started to take his black tunic off again.

Link tried to crawl out of the bed but Dark Link just pushed him back with his foot.

Dark Link crawled in his bed, he took out a rope from his bedside table, he grabbed Link`s arms and he grunted in pain.

Dark Link raised Links arms above his head and he secured his arms to the end of his bed.

He did the same with his feet.

Link was forced to lie on his back and was unable to move at all.

Link trembled and began to struggle and break free.

Dark Link was laughing at him.

"Do not try to wake me while I sleep, and believe me I wake up fast, so if I were you I wouldn`t move at all"

Dark Link lay down on his bed with his face looking at Link. He grinned when he saw a tear running down his skin.

"Link are you crying? Let me help you with that "said Dark Link. He bent over Link ho shivered at the feeling of having Dark Link over him.

Dark Link opened the window so it was wide open and letting the cold wind blow at Link.

Link began to shiver. Dark Link lay down again with a grin on his face. He noticed that Link  
>was shivering and said, "Good night Link"<p>

Dark Link pulled the blanket over himself and closed his eyes and before Link knew Dark Link went to sleep.

Link tried silently to break free but he had no chance to break free.

Link sighed and shivered when a cold gust of wind went over his body.

Link stared at Dark Link ho had his eyes closed and his mouth wide open. Link turned his head back to stare up the ceiling.

Link thought aloud.

"This is going to be a loooong night"

He closed his eyes in an attempt to try to get some sleep with the thought of what awaited him the next day he would need all the sleep he could get.


End file.
